Don't say I never do anything for ya'
by KittyKat757
Summary: This story is literally just pointless shmoop... Hurt!Sam protective!caring!Dean, all that jazz. (Rated T just to be safe because I don't know if you can use the technical term for a female dog (you know which word I mean) in a K fic) I again had no idea what to call this so sorry for my terrible title (I'm so bad with titles it isn't even funny)


**A/N: oh my Chuck guys this thing is so short! But I don't care I wrote it a while ago and I'm publishing it to tide people over until I can get an idea of what to do for the next chapter of 'To Wage A War And Find Peace' because I have _no_ inspiration for that and I can't really think of anything... Anyway this is just some pointless brotherly fluff because I'm a sucker for my boys helping each other... By the way this is set... Like I don't know just a little bit before John comes back in season 1? Like I guess after they discover vampires are a thing but before... Oh well you guys get the picture (my Chuck this authors note is dragging on) anyway, enjoy! Oh! And as always please leave a review for me, they inspire me =3**

"Dean look out!" Sam yelled.

Dean wheeled around and chopped off the vamp's head before she could sink her teeth into him. He then turned towards his little brother and smiled slightly.

"Another two seconds and I woulda' been that bitch's midnight snack!" He quipped, kicking the decapitated head of the vampire over to her body.

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up from his position on the floor where one of them had knocked him down. "Glad I could help, jerk" he said with a small grin.

"Likewise, bitch" Dean replied affectionately, gesturing to the few decapitated vamps strewn around his brother before turning away to pick up Sam's machete.

"Let's just get out of- AGHH!" Sam started before he was cut off by a sharp pain in his neck. He turned his head to see a vamp they had apparently not killed, with his teeth buried in the younger Winchester's neck.

Upon hearing Sam's shout, Dean once again quickly turned around to see what had caused him to yell. He took off towards his brother upon seeing the vampire latched onto him. With a swing of his blade the creature's head was off and Sam collapsed to his knees.

"Sam, Sammy! You okay dude?" Dean said kneeling down next to his brother and checking the bite mark, not liking what he saw. Even though the vamp had only had his teeth in him for a short amount of time he'd managed to steal a lot of Sammy's blood.

"Gahhhh! That sucker got me good…" Sam groaned, taking the bandana Dean handed him and pressing it to the wound.

"Guess you're a little outta practice eh, Sammy?" Dean joked, attempting to lighten the mood a little while he tended to his brother.

"Shut up…" Sam replied as his brother helped him stand, already starting to feel a bit woozy from the blood loss.

"Hey! Sammy it's not nap time!" Dean said tapping his brother on the cheek twice when his eyes started to close and he started to sag slightly.

Sam just blinked tiredly at him before his eyes slid shut and his legs gave out from under him. He could hear the indistinct sounds of his brother trying to wake him back up but he was already too far gone.

XXX

"Sam."

"Sam!"

"Sammy wake up!"

Sam's eyes fluttered open and he was met with the sight of Dean leaning over him.

"Wha… Wha' happened, D'n?" He slurred.

"You passed out after that vamp bit you" Dean explained, facial expression softening slightly now that Sam was awake.

"How'd I ge' back here?..." Sam asked staring at the familiar interior of the motel room they were currently residing in.

"I had to drag your heavy ass back to the car then get you in here, disinfect and bandage that bite then put you to bed. Don't say I never do anything for ya' Sammy"

"You did all tha' f'r me?" Sam asked drunkenly, though the emotion was clear in his voice.

"Well I _was_ just gonna leave you on the floor of that warehouse but then I remembered you had the room key" Dean joked.

Sam smiled at this, his brother's humour dulling the ache in his head ever so slightly. "Thanks D'n" he said, closing his eyes again.

"No problem little bro, now get some rest. I'll be back with Chinese" Dean said simply, getting up and grabbing his keys and jacket.

"Kay…" Sam replied, letting sleep overtake him again.

XXX


End file.
